1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency reporting apparatus, an emergency reporting method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Background Art
There has been a generic object recognition technique by which the type and the like of a commercial item are recognized by extracting the feature amounts of the current object from image data captured from the commercial item, and comparing the extracted feature amounts with reference data (feature amounts) prepared in advance. There has been a suggested merchandise item registration apparatus that identifies merchandise items such as fruits and vegetables by using the generic object recognition technique, and registers the sales of the identified merchandise item (see JP 5518918 B2).
In stores where a merchandise item registration apparatus is installed, various measures are taken for security purposes. For example, it is generally known that security cameras and security alarms are installed in stores, and store clerks carry emergency buzzers.
Installation of a security camera is effective in reducing criminal acts such as robbery and providing recorded video images as the sources of evidence of crimes. However, when a criminal act is actually conducted, the fact cannot be instantly reported to the outside without fail.
Meanwhile, installation of a security alarm and carrying an emergency buzzer can make it possible to instantly report a criminal act such as robbery to the outside without fail when such an act is actually conducted. However, if the perpetrator notices the intention to operate a security alarm or the like, the store clerk might be assaulted. Also, if the perpetrator knows about the existence of a security alarm and its operation procedures in advance, the perpetrator might hinder the operation of the security alarm.